When in Paris
by Leolivea
Summary: Jack and Kim hate eachother, or they did. After a few years of being a total jack butt, jerk, what ever you want to call it. He finally see's the mistakes hes made, and now he wants to fix them. But dose kim want him to fix it. Dose she even want to be in the same room as jack. Find out when they go on a trip the wont soon forget.
1. In The Beginning

_KIMS P.O.V_

It's finally summer and it's going to be the Best. Me and my friends are going to Paris.

I know what you're thinking. Are you and jack friends or girlfriend and boyfriend.

Well nether.

We hate each other. It wasn't always like this we use to be best friends. Doing everything together, going every were together.

But then he started ignoring me, and being a jerk, and him even started dating Donna FREAKIN Tobin. So he became more distant and then he was just really mean to me.

The guys are still friends with him but mostly Jerry. So he's going on the trip with us now.

Right now I'm in my room, just finish packing and the girls are on their way here to pick me up.

I'm really pissed off at the fact that the guys still talk to jack butt even though he treats me like hoarse crap. Yet still they want him to be there because he was "there for him". Well he was there for me to but then the nice and cute and friendly Jack Brewer was gone.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"IM COMIN GOD GAMIT IM COMIN" I yelled

I open the door to see my three best lady friends with four best guy friends.

Wait. Let me rephrase this, three best girl and guy friends.

Then there's one jerk face I use to call my best friend.

"Hey gully ready to go" Julie says

"Yeah but I got a lot of baggage"

"That's fine the guys will help" said Grace

"Yeah where's your stuff" Jack asked

"Jerry, my stuff is in that corner. Jerry" I said emphasizing the name Jerry.

"Kim can you come here for a sec" grace asked

"Yeah what's up?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you being so mean to Jack?"

"Why are you being so nice to Jack?"

"He said he was sorry, but he wants to be friends again"

"So you want me to start being friends with a guy who was so set on being the person everyone wanted him to be he stopped being the real him. I don't like it and I'm not just going to let him back into my life with open arms.

"Can you just try he even broke up with Donna"

"He broke up with Donna Freakin Tobin"

"Yeah what else doses the guy have to do."

"How about, earn his respect"

"Well how is he going to even try if you won't let him get within feet of you?"

"Fine if he's going to try I guess I can try to."

"Thank you now let him help get your bags."

I walked over to jack

"There's a big green and white duffle bag on the couch, you can get that please."

Ok so it might not have been super nice but I'm going to matter how long it takes.

I will try.

**Thanks for your eyes. I hope you like to eat my story .i love the phrase ' Feast your eyes'...**

**if it makes since ...Review **

**If you liked my story ...Review**

**If you think i should keep writing **

** REVIEW**

**Taylor sez: HI**


	2. New Info and Fresh Starts

_Jacks P.O.V_

Have you ever done some really messed up stuff that you wish you could take back? Well I have been for about two years.

I'm the one you can blame for me and Kim's separation. When summer break came Kim didn't spend one day with me the whole time, so I thought she was done with me or something ya know.

When we came back after junior year, I decided I should be done with her to and kinda jerked out.

How you may ask, well I:

Ignored herBecame what people call a "bad boy"Started dating the schools slut (Donna)I was pretty mean to herAnd lastly …..Played her

So yes I did some seriously messed up things to kimmy.

But I didn't do them on purpose. Well maybe I did, but that's not the point.

The point is I was I total idiot, I really want to connect with Kim again.

**…...At the Airport…..**

"Hey guys I'm gonna use the bathroom, jack can you come with me" Kim asked

"Why do I have to go to the bathroom with you" I asked confusion clear in my voice

"Just get your Jack butt up, come on"

"KIM" Grace said in a warning tone.

"Please jack, let's take a walk, were not going to the bathroom."

"Ok"

As we walked I could hear Kim's silent mutters to herself they were mostly

"Why this happening is" or "what does he want from me" or "this is his fault"

This is true it is my fault.

Once we stopped I noticed we were in front of a Starbucks.

"So what's up" I asked

Trying to sound calm when really the way she's looking at me is making me wont to run and jump off a cliff.

She sat down in a chair outside the café.

"Sit down jack…please."

"So what's up?" I asked a little slower this time

"Why are you here?"

"Because, it's summer and I-"

"You know what I mean" when she said that it sounded like she was going to cry.

"I wanted another chance at being friends with you."

"Why, how do I know you're not going to just shut me out of your life again?"

"You're the one that shut me out in the first place how can you-"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, after junior year, when it was the summer you completely shut me out, you didn't talk to me at all."

"Jack, I told you before class even started that day that I was going to be going on a family vacation and when I got back we could practice on the routines for the next karate tournament-" she argued

"Well when you came back I still didn't see you, I didn't even know you were back because you told no one"

"Let me finish Jack, I was coming over to your house as soon as we got back, then my mom stopped me-"

"So now its mommy's fault, what did she say 'we're having stake for dinner"

"Shut up jack, she said my grand-ma died" she said with teary eyes

"Oh I didn't know I'm so sorry"

"Yeah, well you didn't bother to ask ether, you just started being a jerk"

"Kim I really am sorry but-"

"Did you just say 'I'm sorry but' I mean really jack you became a jerk face at the worst possible time"

"Well can we at least start over?"

"Jack you know how much I want to but you have to earn your respect and trust from me then we can talk about second chances"

"Then can we have a clean slate I don't know you and you don't know me"

"Fine, same thing but fine."

I stud up and walked around the table.

"Hello my name is Jack, Jack Brewer."

She looked down at my hand then took it. When she looked back up I saw the most beautiful smile I hadn't see in a long time, too long.

"Kim, Kim Crawford."

**Did you like?**

**If so review**

**If you want another chapter **

**Review**

**If you think im a good writer or a fan of my (so far) stories **

** REVIEW**


	3. Memories

_Kim's P.O.V_

**On the Air-Plane**

Grace says me and jack should it with each other on the plane. Does she want to die or is it just the Jack affect, where she is all jack all the time. I said I would try to get along with him so we started over.

Doesn't mean I want to be "Jack and Kim, Two heads are better than one" I said I'm going to try so that's what I'm doing… Trying.

So once we get through security and gave the lady our plane tickets, we made our way to the seats on the plane. I wanted to sit near the back but not in the back.

So I chose a seat three rows away and sat in the seat closest to the window and jack sits next to me on the outer seat.

"So… you still doing karate" jack asks trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah but now I'm a third degree black belt…You?" I ask

"Same I'm doing just fine; I'm re-joining the dojo so you guys will have a little more light on the situations" he answers  
"Please fasten your seat belts and turn of any Phones that could cause our plane problems for this fine flight, we will be around to offer small snacks and beverages. Under your seat you will find blankets and pillows for you and your seat mattes. If there is only one please be kind and share if not ask the nearest flight attendant to assist you. My name is Mandy and has a nice flight to Paris." The inter-com lady says

I bend down to grab for the blanket and pillow, and to my surprise there is only one blanket but two pillows.

"Here," I say handing him the blanket " You can use it I'll get another one" I say.

But he pulls gently on my hand and I stumble back into my seat.

"How about we share the blanket its big enough and there are no arm rests so it'll work out fine." He says with a genuine smile.

I smile back and put the pillow behind my head so that I'm comfortable. He scoots over and places the blanket over us so that we have an equal amount.

"Can you hand me my IPod I put it in your purse" he asks

And for a second he sounds kind of embarrassed but I ignore the statement and get mine and his out of my purse.

I give him his and then reach for my head phones.

Jacks P.O.V

I turn on my IPod, and type in my password, then I see the screen-saver and I Know instantly that this is not my IPod…

It's Kim's.

The screen-saver is a picture of me and Kim when we were about 16 it looks and we were in the tree-house that Me, Kim and my dad built when we were 13. We were sitting in the blue Bean bag and smiling. I remember that day.

**Flash-Back**

"Jack come take a picture with me" Kim said with her IPod in hand

Right now we are in the tree-house finishing up homework. Kim finished it all faster than me and I was still trying to finish biology.

"I'm working kimmy" I said without looking up

"Ok and I want you to take a picture with me… pleas jack, please."

A smile playing on my face as I write the last sentence of my essay, and turn to Kim. Who as soon as I look up snaps a shout of me fast enough that I see the flash.

She laughs and laughs at me.

"Now you can take a picture with me" She says with a cheeky smile her blue mint gum visible when she chews.

"Yeah, I guess so" I say as I get up to walk towards her

I lift her up lightly and sit on the bean bag sitting her in my lap so that we can fit the camera nicely.

"Say Kim the great" Kim yell

"How about jack the great" I suggest

"How about 'they are dating, hear them roar'" yells Emma ( my sister) from down there

"We are dating here us roar" we yell and I grin

"YOU ARE, YEAH" she screams

"Emily we are not dating" me and Kim say in a mono tone

"I thought we were taking a picture here let's move back to this subject."

And just like that we are looking in the little circle of her IPod and smiling. Her head rested gracefully on my chest, with her right hand stretched and up around my neck and the other holding the IPod up. My hand closing in around her waist.

"Smile" she says and then clicks.

**End of flash back**

"Um…Kim this is your IPod" I say and and she is looking at me as if she wants to cry but all she dose is gives me mine and takes hers with no words then turns her music

"I'm going to sleep a bit" she says quietly and I nod

I have to ask her about this later.

**Did you like?**

**If so review**

**If you want another chapter **

**Review**

**If you think im a good writer or a fan of my (so far) stories **

** REVIEW**


	4. Old Songs Never Lost

_Kim's P.O.V_

I can't believe that just happened. How did he even get into my IPod any way, it has a lock.

I want to cry right now but I'm Not doing that.

Why?

Because I'm Kim Crawford And I DON'T cry .

Putting on my headphones and turning on my music I noticed that this is the song I cried to almost every day when me and jack split.

Yeah…..I Cried….

The song was called _'Love Story'_ by **_Taylor Swift_**. And that's what broke me

**We were both young, when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes, and the flash** **backs starts**

**I'm standin there, on a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**

**See you make your way through** **the crowd**

**And say hello**

**Little did I no**

**That you were Romeo**

**You were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was cryin on the stair case**

**Begging you please don't go**

**And I said**

**Romeo take me some were we can be alone**

**I been waiting**

**All there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be** **the princess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**we keep quiet**

**Cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

**Oh, Oh**

**Cause you were Romeo**

**I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said**

**Stay away** **from Juliet**

**And you were every thing to me**

**I was begging you**

**Please don't go**

**And I said**

**Romeo take me somewere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting**

**All you gotta do is come**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me**

**They try to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult**

**But it re-eal**

**Don't be afraid**

**We'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby just say yes**

**Oh, Oh**

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you was**

**Fading…**

**When I meet you on the out-skirt of town**

**And I said**

**Romeo** **save me**

**I been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you**

**But you never come**

**Is this in my head**

**I don't know what to think**

**Knelt on the ground**

**And pulled out a ring and said**

**Marry Juliet me**

**You never have to be alone**

**I love you**

**And that's all I really know**

**I talk to your dad**

**Go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story**

**Baby just say yes**

**Oh, Oh**

**We were both young when I first saw you**

I held back tears because he never came for me.

He left me waiting.

And he never said he loved me…. Well we didn't date, but still…

But I didn't let that get to me. I lean my head on his shoulder and dosed of lessoning to more depressing music.

_Jacks P.O.V_

As I put in my head phones I wondered why Kim hadn't erased that photo of us. I mean I still have all the ones we took, even the embarrassing ones.

The first song that came on was my favorite . Me and Kim sang this song at a talent show once its called _'Accidentally in love'_ by **_Counting Crows_**

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem_

_I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love_(**Love**_)_

_Think about it every time_

_Thinkin bout it_

_Can't stop thinkin bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if its love(_**love**_)_

_Makes me wanna turn around_

_And face me_

_But I don't know nothing bout love_

_Awwww_

_Come on Come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on Come on_

_And the world will follow after_

_Come on Come on_

_Because every bodys after love-_

_So I said I am a snow ball running_

_Running down_

_Into the spring that's coming_

_And all this love_

_Meltingunder blue skyes_

_Melting out_

_Sunlight shimmering_

_Love_

_Well baby I surrender_

_To this strawberry ice cream_

_ Never ever ending_

_All this love_

_Well I didn't me to do it_

_But there's_

_No escaping your love_

_Awww_

_These lines of lighting_

_Means were never alone_

_Never alone_

_No, No_

_Come on Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on Come on_

_Cause I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on Come on_

Settle_ down inside your love-_

_Awww_

_Come on Come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on Come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on Come on_

_Now once upone a time in love-_

_Were accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love (7 times)_

_I'm in love {I'm in love} (3 times)_

_ Accidentally_

_Come on Come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_And the worlds a little brighter_

_Just_ get your self inside this

_Love-_

_I'm in love_

I Love Kim Crawford…


	5. Nice to meet you Jacks What now!

_Kim's P.O.V_

I wake up to the shaking of the plane. And then I realize my head is on Jack's shoulder and his arm is ruled around my waist. I sit up slowly trying not to wake him but fail miserably. It doesn't look like it really matters though because the intercom made the anoucment that we were landing.

Out of instinct I grab my purse and put my iPod hands me his and I put it in the bag also. I wonder if he noticed me sleeping on him? He probably did.

And I blush at the thought.

Once were off the plane I look for my bags and notice that there are two black bags and I don't no which one is mine so I go for the one on my left and at the same time a a perfectly tand hand reaches for it to.

"Oh this is yours" ,the words come out of both mine and the guy in front of mes mouth.

He chuckles and I giggle...since when coin giggle!?

He bends over and unzips the first one and the first thing I see is my song book then I see my phone charger with the name Kimmy on the side.

He looks up at me and smiles before zipping it back up and handing it to me.

"Well I guess that's our answer." He says

"Yeah I guess so." I have a sired feeling in my gut and I want to get away from this guy. I don't no why because he's hot but I turn to leave only to be stopped by his words.

"Hi I'm-" hes cut off by Jack

Were did he come from. We will never no.

"Logan!" Jack says with pure hate

Am I missing something or do they no each other.

My unspoken question is answered when 'Logan' gives Jack a creepy looking smile.

"Hello to you too brother."

Say what now!

**Hello to all who readeth this story sorry I haven't been updating I'm trying to get some other story's in but I noticed that the LST chapter I wrote was many moons ago so here's the next t on I no its short but I'm going to make a really long one so this should keep you thinking. Thax for reading readers!**

**Taylor sez: Hi call me Bubbles!**


	6. So Jack Has A Brother

_Kim's P.O.V_

Brother.

He has a brother.

Jack has a brother.

I look at Jack and see him fuming and all I can think is, 'Jack has a brother', I seem really clueless. But seriously, who would have known Jack had a brother, a cute, yet bad, brother. Not that I'd ever tell Jack that.

"How have you been lil bro," says a smirking Logan.

Jack just glares daggers at the guy making me feel completely useless at the moment.

"Well, are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" he says

Jack freezes and I blush,

They look at me and I blush harder. Jack looks like he forgot I was there and Logan looks like he wants to eat me. They both kinda make me feel unwelcome.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I say quietly not sure what else to say...

"Meaning your single," he says his eyes dancing with surprise.

"Leave her alone." Jack lets through his teeth.

I look at Jack and he looks like he wants to bite Logan's head off.

"We should really be going though you know we didn't come here by our selves and our friends are probably looking for us." I say in one breath.

I'm getting creeped out wright now soooo. yeah you would probably want to get away from this guy too.

"Aww, so soon we just started really talking though." Logan's fake whine making me grab Jacks arm and slightly pull on him.

He looks at me and sees my worry, so he nods a little noting we can leave. So with on more look at Logan's beautifully dangerous face we walk back over to the gang.

...Line Break...

We've been here for a few hours and now I sit in my hotel room looking through some of the food magazines with Grace and Jules, when Graces asks me a question.

"So Kimberly, how were things with you and Jack on the plane?"

I look up to see Jules and Grace staring at me with wide excited eyes.

"Um, well we got on the plane, we sat down and listened to music and slept the whole ride here." I say he short version of what happened not wanting to talk about the IPod thing.

Their faces drop.

"That's it?" Julie asks

"Yep" I say my voice high and I flinch at their sudden out burst.

"WHAT HAPPEND!" They yell

Now on my bed, no longer on the floor, their faces inches away from my face,

"Your in my bubble." I say pouting.

They look at me with hard eyes an di break.

"OK, he got to IPod and saw our picture on the screen savor." I say in one breath.

"WHAT!" They scream. Smiles on their faces.

"What did he say." Grace asks

"Nothing, he just looked at me and handed me my IPod back. That's it." I say

"That's it!" they exclaim.

That's it." my voice a little above a whisper.

They scoot up on the bed next to me, one on each of my sides, and hug me. You remember when I told you I was in love with Jack right, I still am and probably always will be.

"Have you guys talked since we left the plane."

Now that I think about it I don think we have...

"No." I say

"Why not. Are you avoiding him." Grace glares at me.

And then it hits me, I wasn't avoiding him.

But he was sure as hell avoiding me.

**SORRY FOR BEING SLOW DONT HATE ME...DONT KILL ME...pLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE!**

**Taylor sez: Hi call me Bubbles!**


End file.
